


Wintertime Love

by sweetjs



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Mortal Christmas, One Shot, Through the Years, Winter, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjs/pseuds/sweetjs
Summary: Sabrina and Nick celebrate both Winter Solstice and Christmas through the years.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Wintertime Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally that time of the year!

**Sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together.**

The flames danced in Sabrina's eyes.

She was sitting in the mortuary's living room while the Yule log burned right in front of her.

The old Victorian house went from Halloween themed to a Christmas paradise in less than a month. It used to give Zelda a heart attack every time she thought of celebrating one of the False God's festivities but this year was different. Her niece, who she reminds every day that's she's the result of both worlds, mortal and witch, was suffering from a heartbreak. 

Bickering about mortal Christmas could wait for another year.

Sabrina continue sitting there in the living room, surrounded by her family. 

It had been one Heaven of a year for her. She had broken up with her mortal and first boyfriend, Harvey Kinkle. Right after that, she started dating dark and mysterious warlock Nicholas Scratch who she once swore was just her friend.

Funny how things change.

It didn't took long for her to fall in love with the dashing young warlock. She was certain that she had found him, that she had found _the one._ But then, all Hell broke loose, quite literally...

Sabrina found out that most of her life had been a lie. Her father, wasn't Edward Spellman, the man who she looked up to all her life. Instead, her father was no one less than Satan himself, the Dark Lord who her coven worship once upon a time. In a blink on an eye, she also found out that Nick was also working with her so called father and without giving her a second to breathe, Nick was gone.

She fought for weeks to get him back and she did. Nick came back to Earth but things only got worse.

They broke up.

Sabrina was heartbroken.

But nothing hurt more than the aftermath. 

Sabrina, being the wild child that she was, created a time paradox and made thousands of mistakes along the way. 

Even though they were over, Nick still loved her. He didn't let her go because he stopped, he led her go because he wasn't good for her. 

He had never been.

But that didn't stopped him from helping once the paradox was discovered and Blackwood released the terrors.

All that had been months ago and now, Sabrina sat on her living room, her family by her side, while she thought of Nick. Her family were worried, they had been worried for many weeks now. Sabrina wasn't herself. She was tired, hurting and angry at the world. They did everything they could to cheer her up.

"Darling?" Hilda asked grabbing her niece's attention. "Do you want some gingerbread cookies? They are fresh out of the oven!"

"I'm not really hungry." Sabrina replied, her gaze returning to the burning log in front of her.

"What about a cup of hot chocolate?" Hilda tried again. "I can even add those miniatures marshmallows you like so much! And some grated cinnamon."

Sabrina led out a small chuckle. She could feel her stomach growl at the thought of one of her aunt's famous mortal Christmas hot chocolate. "Okay, auntie Hilda, you got me."

"Oh, wonderful!" Hilda said and turned towards her sister and nephew. "Do you two want a cup too?"

"Sure, auntie."

"No, thanks." Zelda said as she removed the lighted cigarette from her lips. "I prefer a martini at this hour."

Sabrina chuckled once again.

It made her family happy to see her smiling once again.

"Alright." Hilda sighed. "I will bring those delicious hot chocolates in a few. I'll throw in a batch of my freshly baked ginger cookies just in case you change your mind, love."

Sabrina nodded. 

She was started to doze of once again.

The aunts left the living room in search of the kitchen leaving the cousins alone.

Ambrose looked from the corner of his eye to his cousin. He saw Sabrina in her own world, daydreaming as she looked at the flames in front of her. It was a cold night outside and the fire provided from the log wasn't helping that much. Without a second thought, Ambrose flickered his wrist and the flames grew, making Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Ambrose!"

"Relax, cousin." Ambrose said and grabbed a small blanket before joining his cousin on the living room's floor. He positioned the cover on top of their laps as he brought company. "What is going on in that head of yours, Sabrina?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on!" Ambrose nudged her shoulder with a grin. "You've been off in another world since Yule started. What's up?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Sabrina..."

"Ambrose..." Sabrina turned to face him. Ambrose raised an eyebrow as he waited for a response. In that moment, Sabrina realized that her cousin wasn't backing down anytime soon. "I was just-" She took a deep breath. It was a soft subject. The wound, somehow, was still fresh. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

Sabrina stayed silent for a minute. She knew she could trust Ambrose but that didn't meant that the pain of talking about the situation went away. "Nick." Ambrose sighed. "I can't stop thinking about him."

"Understandable." Ambrose nodded. He wasn't like his cousin, he wasn't a lovesick warlock who looked to settle down with just one person - maybe he was, deep down, maybe meeting Prudence changed him but it was way different from Sabrina. She had gone through so much in just a year, she deserved a break from everything. Even if that meant a break from Nick Scratch too. "But cousin, Nicholas is gone." Hearing those words made Sabrina's heart strings break, one by one. "And he's not coming back. Not for a while at least."

Sabrina's eyes started feeling with salty tears.

She still remembered that day. 

The coven, now called the Order of Hecate, had defeated Blackwood and his terrors. Nick had helped her merge and she defeated both Caliban and her father. Everyone was happy, they had won. 

Sabrina thought that things would go back to the way they were or at least a similar version but she was wrong. She didn't get back together with Nick. Instead, he left Greendale.

 _"Now that everything is over, now that you're safe, I can stick to my original plan."_ Nick had told her once it was just the two of them in the battlefield. Sabrina thought, she really, really thought that his original plan was to fight for her. She thought Nick would pull her into his arms and kiss her, just like she wanted that sorrowful evening when he walked out on her back in his bedroom. _"I'm leaving Greendale."_

Sabrina could still feel her heart shattering to pieces once she heard him saying those words.

That had been months ago and now, she was sitting on the floor next to his cousin, that scene replaying in her head like a broken record. "I know." She swallowed a sob. "But Greendale is his home, Ambrose."

"It is but it was Nicholas' choice to leave."

"No it wasn't." Sabrina scoffed as tears started racing down her rosy cheeks. "The choice was made for him. He was suffering every single second he was here. He didn't want to leave but he needed to. Everything here, reminds him of Hell, of my father." Her voice went low as she turned towards her cousin. " _I_ remind him of my father."

"Cousin-" Ambrose sighed as he placed a comforting hand in her tight. "Don't do this. You're only hurting yourself."

"It's the truth, Ambrose." Sabrina said. "He was hurting and I didn't helped. He was hurting so much that it drove him away. Away from me, away from his home."

"You're not a therapist, Sabrina."

"But I was his family." Sabrina said firmly. She didn't doubt it for a second. "I was supposed to help him and I didn't. I just-" She broke down. "I just destroyed him."

"Oh, cousin." Ambrose frowned as he took her in. He opened up his arms for Sabrina as she laid her head on his chest. Ambrose brushed his finger's through his cousin's white curls as she sobbed.

"Today is Yule for Hecate's sake! And he's spending it all alone." Sabrina continued crying. "He should be spending it here, with me."

"I know, cousin, I know."

Ambrose just held her. He led his cousin burst everything from her chest.

A few minutes later, the Spellman women joined their youngest. They were all there for Sabrina, right when she needed them the most.

After a really long Yule, Sabrina exited her bathroom and walked over to her vanity. She felt tired, both emotionally and physically. Salem was laying on the edge of her bed as she grabbed her hairbrush and started brushing her curls. 

The only thing that could be heard in the room was her breathing. 

Until, a breeze filled her room.

Sabrina could recognize that blow anywhere. It was magic, a force had gotten into her room. "Salem?" She asked as she turned around, quickly activating her defensive mode. She found on top of her bed, a black box with a gold ribbon on top. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at her familiar. "What's this?"

_"Why are you asking me? I was just trying to take a nap before that cold breeze entered the room."_

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the goblin's sarcasm. She placed her hairbrush down before walking closer to the bed. "It appeared out of nowhere?" Salem nodded. Sabrina carefully opened the small black box only to be even more confused when a gold pendant appeared before her. She grabbed the gorgeous jewel before inspecting it. She could feel the magic inside it. It was charmed, not cursed. That necklace, somehow, was supposed to protect her.

_"A pendant? Who will teleport a pendant to your room?"_

Salem asked as the young witch in front of him continued exploring the jewelry with her fingers. "I don't know." Sabrina mumbled. She looked back at the box and realized it had a card stuck at the bottom. Sabrina grabbed the small piece of paper before reading.

_'Happy Winter Solstice.'_

Sabrina's eyes widened. 

The card wasn't signed but it didn't needed a signature for her to know. She could recognize that handwriting anywhere. It was the same handwriting that appeared in her skin every time he used their markers. It was the same handwriting that made her smile every time she looked at it. It was the same handwriting that she fell in love with. "Nick." Sabrina smiled this time. "It's from Nick."

Salem raised from his position. He was just as shocked as the witch next to him.

_"Nicholas?"_

"Yeah." Sabrina said with tears filling her eyes once again. This time, they were happy tears.

Happy because Nick thought of her.

Just like she thought of him.

* * *

**In the end, you'll always come back to those who are really meant for you.**

Sabrina giggled as she watched him.

Nick was standing in front of a mortal Christmas tree. He had seen plenty in books, sometimes at Cee's when he passed by but never one so close. He was amazed by the way the colorful lights danced in his eyes, the way every ornament was placed perfectly. Well, almost perfectly.

The tree was halfway done and Nick wanted everything but imperfection.

After all, it was his very first Yule and mortal Christmas with the Spellmans. It was his very first with his girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

He was so happy that he got to call Sabrina his girlfriend once again.

The road was bumpy. He had left Greendale to get better but that didn't meant that a second passed without him thinking of Sabrina. Her blond white hair, her vanilla skin, her crimson lips. He missed every part of her but he knew that if he came back to Greendale, all he was going to accomplish was hurting her once again.

He couldn't do that.

Instead, Nick spent a year away. He stayed in his family's compound in the Unholy Land. All the memories, the very rare recollections of his parents coming back. He didn't quite remembered his mother's face but he did remembered her touch. He could still feel the warm palm of his mother as she brushed her hand through her small curls, singing him off to sleep. Nick also remembered his father, who was a lot like him. The older warlock would sit in his study and read for hours, while his little boy look at some books of his own back at his room.

It hurt Nick to remember everything. Everyone from his past was gone, every single member of his family. His parents were dead, so was Amalia and Sabrina, well... that was all his fault. He bowed to himself that day that he would get better. He would try to become a better man and go back to Greendale when he was ready, when all thoughts of the Dark Lord and drugs were out of his system.

When he could be the man that Sabrina deserved.

And he did.

Nick went back and fear filled his chest. Little did he knew that Sabrina was right there, still waiting for him.

No matter how many weeks, months had passed, they were still there for each other.

"Are you gonna put the ornament now or-?" Sabrina bit her lip as she tried not to laugh. She had been excited to show her boyfriend the other side of Yule, her mortal Christmas.

Nick was over the moon when he heard that he was going to experience another tradition from one of his girlfriend's worlds. He loved both sides of her; witch and mortal. He wouldn't change a single thing about her. "I'm looking for a perfect place."

Sabrina couldn't help but laugh. "Nick, it's just a tree."

"That your aunts trusted us to decorate." Nick said, not once taking his eyes off the tree in front of him. "I don't want to ruin my first Christmas here just because I can't find a good spot for this guy."

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she flickered her wrist. Nick raised an eyebrow as she conjured the ornament towards her hand before setting it down on the couch. "Nick, you're putting too much pressure on yourself." She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She loved the way he smelled, the way he looked. He was back to the Nick she first met when she started at the Academy, black clothes and a smirk that took all his face. "Like I said, it just a tree. You're not gonna ruin Christmas or Yule. There's no way you can do that." Sabrina placed her chin on his chest as she looked up at him. Nick could see her big brown eyes looking up at him, looking up with so much love. "You're here, that's all that matters." She moved closer to his lips. "That's what makes this holiday perfect."

She kissed him.

Sabrina grabbed every opportunity she could to peck his lips. They were her favorite place.

"I know, I'm sorry." Nick mumbled. His hands traveled from her waist, to her hips. His fingers drawing circles around the exposed skin from the witch's blouse. "But I really believe that Zelda will hex me if I mess this up. That's why-" He pecked her lips. "I love you but I have to continue my work."

Sabrina rolled her eyes as Nick removed his arms from around her and got his attention back to the tree. She started grabbing ornaments of her own and distributed them in blank spots while adjusting some of the small lights.

"What are you doing?" Nick eyed her suspiciously.

"Helping you with the tree?"

"You're doing it wrong, Spellman."

Sabrina raised her eyebrows. She was shocked at how serious her boyfriend was taking the job. "This is your first mortal Christmas, Nick and suddenly you're the expert?"

"I read that mortals use patterns." Nick said. Of course he read a book about Christmas. "And you're not following that pattern."

"Fine." Sabrina replied and dropped the messy lights into the carpet. "I'll go put on some stockings around the fireplace." She walked away.

Nick smirked at his girlfriend's little drama before rushing behind her and grabbing her by the elbow. "Now, where do you think you're going, Spellman?"

"Stockings." Sabrina said, trying to act annoyed but the blush and grin in her face was giving her away.

"Really? Because I have a better idea." Nick replied and pulled her all the way to the mortuary's kitchen entrance.

"Where are you taking me?" Sabrina couldn't help but laugh.

"Look up." Nick said as he pointed a finger towards the ceiling.

Sabrina followed his direction and snorted when she found a single mistletoe hanging on top of them. A smile took over her face as she thought of the irony of the situation. "This is so cheesy."

"Hey, I read in those mortal books that this mistletoe thing was a tradition. We are both standing underneath the mistletoe, you have to kiss me, Spellman. I didn't make the rules."

Sabrina bit her lip as she moved closer to her boyfriend and placed a hand on his black turtleneck. She could feel Nick's toned chest through the fabric. "Well, I guess rules are rules."

"Look who suddenly isn't a rebel anymore." Nick smirked. Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she pulled away. Nick chuckled at her facial expression before pulling her closer. "Come here."

He smashed his lips into his.

It was the perfect kiss.

A mixture of minty and sweet from the candy canes and toffees they had eaten earlier.

They were pulled away once the door opened, revealing a very revolted Ambrose. "Ugh, that's disgusting."

Sabrina glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I wanted some brownies that auntie Hilda made last night but this scene took away my appetite."

"Stop being dramatic."

"Stop trying to suck Nicholas' face every five minutes!" Ambrose said making the other warlock chuckle. Sabrina glared at her boyfriend mentally telling him that she would hex him if he continued laughing. "Anyways, why isn't the tree ready? Yule is in two weeks!"

"We're working on it, Ambrose." Sabrina replied, still annoyed at her cousin.

"Working on the tree or each other?"

Sabrina couldn't take it anymore. "Auferetur." She chanted before her cousin disappeared. She turned towards Nick with a smile in hand. "And we're alone once again."

"Where did you sent him?"

"Riverdale." Sabrina smirked. "So we can have the house to ourselves for a few more minutes. My aunties aren't coming back until late at night."

"Are you implying something, Spellman?"

"I don't know." Sabrina purred. "Why don't you follow me and find out?"

Nick indeed followed her.

And he truly felt the Christmas joy mortals talked about so much. 

* * *

**Never above you. Never below you. Always besides you.**

"Babe?" Nick asked as he opened up the front door. "I'm home!"

He entered the small cottage that he and Sabrina had brought a few months ago. 

The petite place was filled with Christmas lights, a tree and many stockings that Sabrina wanted to hang. Nick was happy, of course, to help with every decoration but his favorite one was the mistletoe next to the fire place where they will burn their first Yule log in that cabin later.

He felt fortunate, he felt at home. 

Their lives weren't that much different, no matter how many years passed. They were still themselves, Nick and Sabrina, witch and warlock but their living arrangement had changed.

It had been one warm summer night when Nick and Sabrina cuddled on the couch back at the mortuary. Sabrina was babbling away how lucky they were that her family were out and that they had the whole Victorian house to themselves.

That single sentence made Nick go for it. He had been thinking about it for quite some time now, he wanted his own life with Sabrina and they were both ready. At least that's that he thought.

_"Move in with me."_

He had said bluntly as Sabrina played with his fingers. The young witch removed her back from his chest so she could face him.

_"What?"_

_"You said that you wanted your own space. I do too. Why don't we search for a place and... move in?"_

Nick had never felt a fear like this in almost a decade. He waited, anxiety building inside him, for Sabrina's response.

Sabrina just smiled and smashed her lips into his.

_"I would love to get a place of our own."_

And they did.

Almost a year later, Nick and Sabrina found a small cottage in the woods. It was perfect for the spellbinding couple. They may be still in their late twenties, a whole life, centuries, ahead of them but they were sure about one thing, they wanted to spent forever next to each other.

"Kitchen!" Sabrina's voice filled the cottage.

Nick took out his coat and removed the small snowflakes that stayed in the fabric. It was snowing heavily outside. The Spellmans would have to teleport into their niece's cottage right away, before another blizzard started.

Nick walked into the kitchen in search of his girlfriend. He was hoping to greet her with a kiss but the smoke taking over the kitchen made his eyes widened. "Sabrina?" His heart started racing.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Sabrina said as she moved her hand around trying to control the smoke.

The oven was making all types of Heaven sounds as the young witch coughed.

"What happened here?" Nick covered his mouth ad nose as he tried to get rid of the smoke as well.

"I was trying to finish Christmas dinner but look what happened!" Sabrina said, her blood rushing all over her body. It was her first time holding Christmas for her family and she wanted it to be perfect. She had volunteer herself to cook dinner that year while Hilda was in charge of dessert. "My aunties and Ambrose are gonna be here any minute! We don't have dinner ready!" She was slowly loosing her mind.

Nick walked closer to the oven and hit a few buttons making the sounds stop. He opened it and realized quickly it was a bad idea. "Were you making a chicken casserole?"

Sabrina nodded as she continued coughing. "Auntie Hilda gave me the recipe." She looked around and saw how her little home looked. All the lights and decorations for the holidays were covered in smoke. The place was a mess. "I ruined Yule _and_ Christmas." She looked down.

"Hey, don't say that." Nick said as he walked closer to his girlfriend before placing comforting hands on her shoulders.

"It's the truth, Nick!" Sabrina sighed. "This was out first time hosting Christmas dinner and I ruined it. I couldn't even cook a simple chicken."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle. He regret it as soon as the petite witch in front of him threw daggers with her big brown eyes. Nick was sure that she was plotting to hex him. "Spellman, hey, look at me." He grabbed his face. Their eyes locked and he saw that Sabrina was at the edge of crying. "You didn't ruined Christmas _or_ Yule. Not everyone is an expert in the kitchen like Hilda."

Sabrina couldn't help but smile sadly. "But I almost burned our house down."

Nick snorted. "Yeah, you almost did." Sabrina pinched his arm. "But we can still save dinner. I can conjure something before your aunts and Ambrose arrive. No one has to know." He smiled at her. "Plus, I picked up some wine on the way home. Mix that with Hilda's sugar and gingerbread cookies and we're set for an amazing Christmas and Yule."

"You really have an answer for everything, don't you, Scratch?" Sabrina smirked.

"I don't like seeing you upset." Nick said before placing a ghost of a kiss into his girlfriend's lips. "Now, let's conjure that food before-"

"What the Heaven happened here?" The voice of Zelda Spellman filled the room.

Nick's and Sabrina's eyes widened as they pulled away and saw the rest of the family through the smokes.

Everyone was in shock. The Spellmans due to the fumes and the couple for the guests who made themselves at home without even announcing their arrival.

"A-Aunties, what are you doing here?" Sabrina asked as she removed herself from her boyfriend's side.

"It's Yule, remember?" Zelda asked back as she took in the room. "I asked, what happened here? Did you tried to burn down your home by any chance."

Sabrina sighed. There was no way she was going to get away with it. "I was trying to cook Christmas dinner when-"

Ambrose burst off laughing. "You almost burned your cottage down while trying to cook a-" He took a look of the burn food. "Chicken?"

Sabrina glared at him.

"Yes _but_ we're gonna fix it." Nick joined the conversation. He was already feeling Sabrina's tension. He didn't want her to get worst. "I'm gonna conjure us some dinner and I also brought wine. There are some breadsticks nearby too."

"Nicholas, you are a Hecate sent!" Ambrose smirked.

"We still need to get rid of the smoke, though. We can't start the celebrations with all this." Sabrina said as she frowned while looking around the room.

"Oh, don't worry about that, darling. I'll teach you a simple spell which will make all this nonsense go away." Hilda replied as she passed Ambrose a tray of cookies. She grabbed Sabrina's hand before leading her out of the kitchen in search of some materials for their spell. She eyed her nephew trying to steal one of the cookies before swatting his hand away. "Oi! Those are for later!"

"But-"

"Ambrose, come and help to set up the table." Zelda said as she took matters into her own hands as well. "We'll leave you to conjure dinner, Mr. Scratch."

Nick nodded as he watched the family jump quickly into action.

When he was finally left alone in the kitchen, in charge of conjuring dinner, he let his mind run free for a moment. Sabrina had told him that she had ruined Christmas, ruined Yule but she was wrong. Nick had a plan that intended to make this holiday season the best one yet. He allowed his hand to search into his pocket before taking out a small black box. He opened it and smiled as he saw it.

An engagement ring.

A ring that he planned to give Sabrina at Christmas morning.

There was nothing that lovesick warlock wanted more than to her to be his wife. 

* * *

**Our together is forever.**

Nick smiled as she moaned in content.

He was laying in bed as he stroke his wife's silver hair.

_Wife._

Nick couldn't believe he got so lucky. He got to marry her.

Even if it has been almost a century since they wedded the witch next him, he still couldn't believe it.

"Babe?" Nick mumbled as his fingers continued working magic on the witch's moonlighted hair. They went all the way from her hair, to her neck, to her shoulder. "Spellman? Wake up."

Sabrina mumbled something. 

Nick laughed softly as he couldn't understand what his wife was trying to tell him. She was half asleep, half in the real world. "Babe, come on, wake up." He tried again, drawing circles around her shoulder. "Look, in snowed!" He took a peak out the window.

The usually covered in grass back of their cottage was now covered in white and cold snow. Nick could see little snowflakes sticking themselves to their window.

"Five more minutes." Sabrina groaned.

Nick chuckled before leading down and pressing a soft kiss into her collarbone. "Oh, how the tables have turned." He saw her grinning.

Sabrina was the first one to leave the bed every morning for the last decades. She was the one who usually had a hard time to get Nick out of bed. They were late for their jobs almost every day due to the warlock desire to never leave the bed. They worked at the Academy teaching some classes which made Zelda angry every time they arrived behind schedule. "We still have some more minutes."

"No we don't." Nick said as he knew that someone was going to wake them up any minute now.

Sabrina was about to reply when a the window opened in a bang and the strong cold wind entered their room. "What the heaven?" She groaned as she sat up and covered herself with the sheets. She turned towards the warlock and glared. "Did you do this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nick grinned before flickering his wrist making the window close once again. Warmth took over the bedroom once again. "Come on, Spellman, you know we have to get out of bed."

"No, we don't." Sabrina continued fighting her battle. "We still have a few minutes, maybe an hour."

Nick eyed her. He sat up straight next to her, his back touching the bed's headboard. "Hey, what is this really about?"

"What do you-"

"Sabrina."

"Fine." Sabrina sighed. "It's just... the holidays. Makes me feel sentimental."

Nick sighed.

Sabrina's mortal friends had died a few years back. She lost them one by one.

First, Harvey. He had married Roz when he finished art school. He became a comic artist just like he always wanted... he died at seventy-two.

Next, was Theo. He had lived most of his life by Robin's side but never married. He did a little bit of everything but mostly travel. Sabrina would be so happy when he came back to Greendale to show her pictures of the latest places he had visited... he died at seventy-nine.

Not long after that, Roz followed her friend and husband. She was the one who outlived them all. Well, except her witch best friend. She was at peace with Harvey's passing, they had a good run but that feeling of him calling out for her at night... she wanted to join him soon. 

And she did.

"I know." Nick rubbed his wife's tight while Sabrina leaned into his shoulder. "But like I always said, your friends had good lives. They lived at the max. They wouldn't want you to be sad." He placed a soft kiss into her hair.

"You're right." Sabrina looked up and flashed him a smile- a sad smile. 

Nick joined their noses together and just when he was about to pull in for a kiss, their bedroom door opened in a bang.

"It's Christmas!" 

Nick chuckled before he whispered into his wife's ear. "An hour you said?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes before elbowing his stomach. She looked at the third person in the room and smiled. "Good morning, sweetie."

A little five year old girl, Diana Scratch, ran towards her parents bed and jumped in. She had her father's curly dark hair and her mother's big brown eyes. She was the perfect mix of Nick and Sabrina. Her father's light and her mother's greatest accomplish. "Mommy, Daddy, it's Christmas!" The smile that took over most of her face widened.

"I know, we heard the first time." Nick chuckled.

"Are we gonna open presents now, Mommy? Say yes! Please say yes!" Diana begged as she joined her parents in bed and tried to hug both of them, failing in the process since her arms were too little to reach them both.

"Santa already came?" Sabrina followed along. She wanted to maintain her daughter's innocence as long as she could.

"He did! He even ate the cookies we left him!" Diana said, amazed of wonders. Even though she was a little witch, she still found Santa Clause like the greatest magic of all. Sabrina looked at Nick from the corner of her eye. He had a grin in his face... he was the one who ate those cookies the night after. "So? Can we open the presents now?" 

"Don't you want breakfast first?" Nick asked.

"No, Daddy, I want to see what Santa brought me!"

"Guess we have no choice." Nick eyed his wife.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Fine, let's check those presents out."

Diana's eyes glowed. 

Those same pair of eyes made Nick fall in love once again that very first time he saw them. Zelda had just helped her niece bring her first babe into the world and when the little witch was placed in Sabrina's chest, Nick knew, that he fell all over again.

"Can we make hot coco after?" Diana asked as her parents got out of bed. "With mini marshmallows and a candy cane?" She loved mortal Christmas, it was her favorite holiday.

"Don't you think that's a little too much sugar?" Nick asked back as he covered his pajamas with a blue robe around his body.

"It's Christmas, Daddy!"

The best excuse in the book.

"I guess one hot coco won't hurt." Sabrina said making the warlock raise an eyebrow. She leaned into her ear as Diana jumped in excitement. "We're going to the mortuary later. We'll let Ambrose deal with her sugar rush."

"I love the way you think, Spellman." Nick replied as he leaned down and press a quick peck at her lips. 

"Come on, Mommy and Daddy! We have presents to get to!" 

Nick and Sabrina chuckled.

That little girl was too much like her mother.

"Alright, alright, we're going." Sabrina laughed.

Diana was about to run off the room when Nick caught her and swopped her up. "Now, where do you think you're going?" 

The little girl giggled as they walked out of the room.

Sabrina stayed behind and smiled at her small family. She did missed her friends, she wished they had met her daughter but she wouldn't change anything.

"Look, Daddy! Santa got me a baking set!" Diana gasped.

She and Nick were sitting down in front of the tree as the little witch opened up her mortal Christmas presents.

Sabrina walked in a few minutes later, two holiday themed hot chocolates before placing them on the small table in the middle of the living room. An extra cup following her as she used magic.

"That's great, sweetheart." Nick said as he continued acting surprised at all the presents his daughter opened.

Sabrina smiled as she sat down on the couch and watched them.

"I'm gonna open the big one next!" Diana said with determination.

"Don't you want your hot coco?" Nick asked as he stood up and joined his wife on the couch, not before grabbing one of the hot beverages from the table.

"No, I want presents." 

Sabrina snorted as she took a sip of her own chocolate. 

Nick joined her and laid a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Mommy, look! A dollhouse!" 

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Sabrina followed the game once again.

Nick and Sabrina continued watching their daughter opening up presents.

Diana was too far in her own world as her parents observed her.

Nick leaned into his wife's ear and whispered. "I want another one."

Sabrina turned to face him, confused and raised an eyebrow. "Another what?"

"Another one of those." Nick said and pointed to their daughter who was gasping as she opened up another present.

Sabrina snorted but she couldn't hide the blush that appeared in her face. "Who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky tonight and we can work something out."

Nick raised his eyebrows shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Let's see what happens tonight." Sabrina smirked.

Her gaze turned towards the little witch in the middle of the living room.

All of their battles, all of their heartbreak had lead into that single moment.

That life. 

And she wouldn't change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself from writing an one shot about Christmas and Nabrina. It just feels perfect.
> 
> Hope you like it and feedback is always appreciate it!


End file.
